


Half-grey

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Choices, Dawon is an undercover officer, Gen, I'll update tags as we go, Jaeyoon is his supervisor, Mafia AU, Not Beta Read, Realizations, Youngbin is a mafia executive, no romance here people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: “It’s fine. I accepted this mission. I knew what I was getting myself into,” Sanghyuk interjected.“Do you really?” Jaeyoon asked, his voice hushed. ” If the time comes, if things get worse, will you able to do what is expected of you, Sanghyuk-ssi?”orThat story where Dawon is tasked to infiltrate the mafia in the hopes of bringing the organization down.
Relationships: Kim Youngbin & Lee Sanghyuk, Lee Sanghyuk & Kim Inseong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i'm bad at tagging and making summaries.... but I do hope you'll enjoy this one..

There was a certain kind of beauty in the way the blood started to spread on his clothes.

It reminded him of a clip he saw once - a time-lapse of a flower in bloom, petals unfurling in super speed revealing all its glory. 

Right now, the blood soaking through the fabric looked like those petals, spreading wide, wider. He felt his knees give, hitting the pavement with a dull thud. He was well aware of the shouting and the gunshots that followed; of the first drops of rain pelting against his skin; He can feel a warm touch on his shoulder, shaking him awake - saying-screaming his name. 

"-hyuk, Sanghyuk-ssi!" 

His name repeated over and over echoing inside his head.

But all he can focus on is the flower blooming on his chest. Of the dark red that's taking over his vision. The dark red that's burning into his eyelids, darker and darker until everything turned black. 


	2. Life Changing Shit

Located near the center of the business district is the Seoul Police Department. Although dwarfed by other corporate giants, it manages to hold its own – metal and glass melding together to exude an aura of power and authority that none of the other buildings have. It gleams imposingly under the sun, making its presence well known to all the others. 

Sanghyuk looked up at the building, lips forming a thin line. It’s only been a little over two weeks since he last entered this place but already it felt foreign to him. Just when he thought he was starting to feel at home somewhere, something always happens that makes him feel out of place.

He walked past the glass doors trying to ignore the feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea why the captain summoned him so suddenly or maybe he did and he just didn’t dwell on it. Sanghyuk got on an elevator and with trembling hands, he pressed the button for the 9th floor. 

His reflection stared back at him from the elevator doors – bright, brown eyes filled with dread and exhaustion. His skin looked pasty under the lights and the clothes he was wearing were a size too big. He looked like hell and felt like it too. But when the doors hissed open, Sanghyuk took a deep breath to steel himself. His hands straightened the jacket he was wearing and his lips pulled into a smile that never reached his eyes. 

The 9th floor houses the narcotics division – where he was assigned to- and the homicide division, two of the busiest branches in the department. The hallway’s silence often confuses visitors but in truth, it was the calm before the storm. Once you step into the offices, it’s a different world altogether. 

Sanghyuk turned to his right, the glass doors already thrown wide open as if expecting him. 

He was met with a gasp as soon as he stepped through the entryway. 

“Sanghyuk-ssi! You’re back!” 

He smiled wider, waving at the officer assigned to the information desk for today. “Jaehyun-ssi, right?” he replied hoping that he got the guy’s name right. Judging by how wide Jaehyun’s smile got, he sure did. 

Sanghyuk exchanged pleasantries with Jaehyun for a few minutes before finally excusing himself. There was a short hallway just behind the information desk which separated the receiving area from the main offices. With every step he took, the voices got louder and louder until finally, he was welcomed with the distinct smell of cheap coffee, printer ink, and the everyday chaos that is the narcotics division.

A few of his colleagues noticed his arrival and hollered at him from their seats. Sanghyuk returned their greetings with the same enthusiasm and a promise to catch up once he’s done talking to their supervisor.

Captain Han’s office was located in the farthest corner of the room, away from much of the activity. He paused just in front of the door, dropping the smile and taking a few deep breaths to focus his thoughts. 

Sanghyuk rapped on the door three times and waited until a muffled ‘come in’ came from inside. 

Captain Han looked up at him, smiling. “Sanghyuk! Come in, come in, let me just finish this,” He gestured towards the seats in front of his desk before returning to what he was doing. 

Sanghyuk took his seat just as the man finished affixing his signature on one of the papers and carefully placing it on a small pile to his side. 

“So, how are you?” 

“I’m doing well, sir. Thanks for asking,” Sanghyuk answered, returning the smile a bit sincerely.

“And the wound?” 

He sat up a little straighter, hand absently going to his chest. The wound has been healing pretty well and the nightmares and phantom pains aside, he is doing well.

“It’s all patched up sir. I just have to be careful for a few more weeks.” He thought about lying about that last part but he figured that the Captain had a right to know. 

The man regarded him for a few more seconds, face a carefully controlled mask. Sanghyuk met the captain’s gaze head-on, fighting the urge to squirm on his seat. After a while, the captain nodded, making Sanghyuk sigh in relief. 

“Look, Sanghyuk-ah, I don’t know how to say this but… will you be willing to take on a different assignment?” 

What? His mind screamed. Didn’t he just say that he was already fine?

"Sir, please. I’m already healed. I can undergo another test if that’s what it takes. I-“

"Relax, kid,” the captain said, cutting him off with a more genuine smile. "It's not about your injuries or that failure of a mission.” Sanghyuk couldn’t help but flinch at the last few words but thankfully, Capt. Han continued to talk.

“This is a somewhat related issue… but it’s a lot more dangerous," 

He didn't hide the sigh of relief at the Captain’s words but Sanghyuk wouldn’t deny the drop of apprehension that filled his thoughts with what the man said. 

Still, "I'd like to prove myself, sir," he found himself saying. 

Captain Han pulled a different envelope from his drawer. Even from his seat, Sanghyuk can see how thick it was. He pushed the thing towards him, a wry smile on his face.

“I assume you know about the Hangure?”

+++++

Sanghyuk was exhausted. His conversation with Captain Han lasted for almost three hours, draining him of even the dread that he felt when the Captain suddenly called for him. He threw himself on the bed, jacket still on and the brown envelope in his hand, weighing like a ton of bricks.

The Captain wasn’t joking when he said that the next assignment would be dangerous. It was an all or nothing, life or death type of thing, and to be honest, Sanghyuk was having doubts about it as well. It didn’t help that the Captain answered the way he did when he asked about it. 

<><><>

_“But why me, sir? The buy-bust was well... a bust and if the Hangure was really involved, then someone in there would recognize me,”_

_The Captain took a deep breath. “That’s the thing, Sanghyuk. Our intelligence officers had come up with something utilizing that very incident. And to be honest, you being an orphan and somewhat of a drifter makes you the perfect candidate for the job._

_Dawon nodded mulling over the man’s words. He tried to think of it in a different way but only one word came to mind._

_Dispensable._

_That’s what he was. Whatever this assignment is, there's a huge chance that things can go south really quick and if someone like him is involved, well, there’s going to be few loose ends to tie._

_“-hyuk-ssi? Are you alright?”_

_Sanghyuk blinked, looking at his palm where half-moon crescents were embedded with how tightly he was balling his fists. “I’m fine, sir.” He forced the words out of his lips._

_“Look, I won’t force you into this. I could cook up something to get the intelligence division to back off-“_

_“I’ll do it,” Sanghyuk answered, looking Captain Han straight in the eye. He hoped that he looked determined enough for the man to accept his reply._

_The Captain shook his head. “I want you to think about it. You still have three days before officially reporting for work, don’t you?”_

_He nodded. “But I don’t need more time-“_

_“You will think about it,” Captain Han’s tone brooked no argument._

_“I’ll think about it,” Sanghyuk repeated._

<><><>

Sanghyuk grabbed one of the pillows, pressing it against his face to muffle the scream that's been building up in his chest. 

How could he answer the Captain so confidently right then? It was probably one of the stupidest things he's ever done. Sanghyuk was just thankful that Captain Han didn’t accept his answer because… 

Because what? 

The Captain was right. The intelligence officers were right. His background was perfect not to mention that he only has a handful of people he calls friends and most of them have quiet, successful lives all around the country and only talk to him once a year at most.

He sat up on the bed, a deep sigh escaping his lips. He shrugged his jacket off, throwing it somewhere on the floor below. Sanghyuk then turned to the brown folder lying quietly against his light blue sheets, some of its contents already slipping out. 

He pulled the folder towards him and flicked it open. There were mostly photographs, with little notes on the back on who they are and what their position is in the mafia. He placed all of it onto a pile, opting instead to check out the written report first. 

The Hangure is an organized criminal group operating in Seoul for many years now. A glance on the first few pages told him what everyone else knows – drugs, illegal firearm trades, money laundering, basically all the things that your typical mafia is involved in. 

He quickly skipped through those pages, focusing instead on the colorful personalities that make up the group.

Sanghyuk let out a whistle as he went over the list of the group's associates. Most of the shopping districts and small criminal groups are apparently under the group’s protection - which explains how the Hangure has a tight hold on the city. 

He was flipping through pages of the group’s members when a certain picture caught his eye. 

Almost all of the members were middle-aged men and a few women that seeing someone who looked about his age had been a surprise. He started reading through the guy’s profile, his eyes getting bigger and bigger as he went along. 

_Name: Kim Youngbin_

_Age: 26_

_Date of Birth: November 23, 1993_

_CEO of Kim Enterprises and one of the five executives of the Hangure_

“A CEO and an executive at 26? This guy must be really something,” he exclaimed. 

Compared to the others, Kim Youngbin had an almost complete file detailing even some of his childhood. 

He took over his parent’s company when he turned eighteen which is exactly two weeks after his parents died in a car crash. There was a lot of speculation going on with his parent’s untimely death but none were proved. 

But under his management, Kim Industries has managed to secure contracts with both Japan and the US and has successfully branched out in other businesses as well. Of course, the company has long since been suspected of being the main front for the mafia but none of the investigations yielded anything. Just when they thought they were going somewhere, the police would end up back to square one. 

There were even notes that Kim Youngbin himself was directly involved with some unsavory issues but his records proved otherwise cementing the fact that there is a mole in the police force. 

“Okay but it is impressive,” Sanghyuk whispered as he put down the report. There was other stuff about the guy but his mind can’t take any more information. Instead, he turned to the pile of photographs and searched for one of Youngbin. 

He pulled one up from the pile and looked at it intently. The photo caught Youngbin standing outside a black car, blonde hair blowing in the wind. The man was looking at something to the side of the camera, eyes cold and calculating.

A shiver ran up Sanghyuk’s spine and he had a feeling that the Kim Youngbin of this moment knew that he was being watched. 

“Ugh!” Sanghyuk dumped the photo back to the pile and shoved the entire thing off his bed. 

The weight of this mission is starting to get to him and he hadn’t even made up his mind. 

+++++

His feet felt like lead, getting heavier and heavier the closer to their rendezvous point. 

The café was located on the ground floor of a red-bricked building, the ‘open 24 hours’ sign burning dimly right in front of the entrance. 

Three people turned their heads towards him the moment he entered. One was the old man behind the counter, a tired but genuine smile on his face. The second was the Chief who nodded to acknowledge his arrival. The third was a dark-haired stranger seated at a table next to the one the Captain is occupying. 

As soon as he took his seat, the old man approached them placing a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. Sanghyuk murmured his thanks but didn’t touch it. 

“I trust you’ve thought about it?” The captain’s voice was carefully blank but the eyes boring into him were anything but. 

“I accept,” The words were loud and clear. 

“Oh! That’s great!” The voice came from the dark-haired stranger. 

Sanghyuk glared at the man but was met with a dimpled smile. He was about to say something along the lines of fuck off but the captain spoke up in the next second. 

“This is Lee Jaeyoon. He is one of our intelligence officers and he will be your handler for this mission.” 

“Really?” Sanghyuk scoffed giving the guy a once over. 

Jaeyoon was wearing a long-sleeved polo shirt with the top half unbuttoned, giving everyone a peek of his toned chest. And now that he was seeing the guy closer, Sanghyuk can see that the man’s hair is actually a dark blue which on others would look ridiculous but this man is rocking it. 

Jaeyoon let out a laugh, a knowing glint in his eyes. “So, what do you think?” he twisted in his seat, causing more of his chest to be exposed.

“You look like a pimp or something,” Dawon blurted out much to Jaeyoon's amusement. 

“I-I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean anything,” Sanghyuk can feel the blood going to his cheeks as he turned to look at the captain but the man merely smiled. 

“Well, I’ll leave you kids to it.” 

The captain stood up and exited without a backward glance, leaving the two of them alone. 

“I do hope you’re ready, Sanghyuk-ssi. We weren’t kidding when we said that this would be some life-changing shit.” Jaeyoon was watching him carefully, eyes devoid of the playfulness from a moment ago. 

“I said I accept, didn’t I? Whatever it is, I can take it,” he answered mustering every bit of confidence and determination into those words. 

Jaeyoon smiled widely at that. “Well then, we better get started.” 

3 days later 

“Is it too late to back out?” Sanghyuk asked a bit dejected as he hauled the last of the boxes into Jaeyoon’s car. He paused to catch his breath, looking at all of his stuff. He was somewhat amazed that all of his possessions fit in two large boxes, a huge suitcase, and one backpack. 

He caught Jaeyoon looking at him in the rearview mirror, eyebrow lifted in question. 

“I’m kidding. I know what I’m getting into,” 

Honestly speaking, Sanghyuk didn’t really know what he was getting into. Well, he knew the mission and what it would entail but never did he consider that he would be throwing away his entire life in a matter of days. 

It’s too late to think about that now, he reminded himself as he slipped on the passenger side. 

“You alright?” Jaeyoon’s eyes flicked towards him before returning to look at the road. 

Dawon hummed and started fiddling with the radio. Country music blared from the speakers making him jump a little, he lowered the volume just enough to have it playing softly around them. He wasn’t in the mood to talk and he hoped that Jaeyoon would get the hint. Thankfully, he did. 

It was 3 in the morning and the streets were empty. Within minutes, the city started getting smaller and smaller until only the tips of the highest buildings were seen in the side mirror. 

+++++

Captain Han immediately noticed a white envelope resting on top of his desk, next to a badge and a government-issued pistol. He didn’t need to open it to know who it’s from or what its contents are and honestly, the sight of it is already making his stomach turn. 

Still, he had a part to play. 

With steady hands, he pulled out the letter and unfolded it – the paper’s crinkling signaling the start of Sanghyuk’s mission. 

On that same day, a rumor started going around the Seoul Police Department. Certain confidential files have been illegally downloaded from their servers. The higher-ups have launched an investigation but more and more it’s turning out that the person responsible is that one person who resigned from the police force. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that's it for prologue and the first chapter! I hope you all liked it! 
> 
> First off, hello yes, it's me with another story. And don't worry, as of posting this, i have written almost half of the entire fic. Weirdly, i have been following the outline i had for this one and i seem to have that focus that i haven't had for the other stories.. huh, anyways. yeah, that
> 
> Second, there might be companion fics to this one. Not really necessary to this main story but you know, something to add to the world or to the relationships to be depicted here..
> 
> Third, well, i really hope you liked this? hehe anyway, i'm still thinking of an update schedule for this one. i'll let you know once i've decided on something. 
> 
> By the way, i got Hangure while looking through several mafia organizations and well, according to wikipedia: Hangure (literally "half-grey) are considered to be "quasi-gangs" or “pseudo-yakuza” groups.
> 
> I just thought it's a really good name and somehow fits what i'm writing. 
> 
> come talk to me on twitter @kaydawonie/ @zurenika


	3. plan and prepare

“Where are we headed?” Sanghyuk asked. They’ve been on the road for almost three hours now, stopping only to use the restroom and get some food.

“Busan. We’ll stay in a safe house while I brief you on the Hangure,” Jaeyoon replied barely glancing at him.

An hour and a few turns around the city later, Jaeyoon finally pulled up to a small cottage on the outskirts of Busan. Sanghyuk was expecting it to be the only one in the place but three other cottages were surrounding theirs and they all looked the same.

“It’s more suspicious to have a safe house in an isolated location,” Jaeyoon said, answering the question that Sanghyuk’s been thinking.

“I guess,” he replied.

They pulled their things out of the vehicle and headed inside. The cottage has two small bedrooms, a shared bathroom, and an open space that serves as the living room, kitchen, and dining areas. 

“This is pretty neat!” Sanghyuk explained, amazed by how well kept the rooms were in. He was also surprised that the kitchen’s well-stocked.

“Get settled in. We’ll start tomorrow,” Jaeyoon said, stepping into one of the rooms. Dawon waved at him in acknowledgment as he rummaged around for some ramen.

+++++

The afternoon sun filtered through the glass, the warm breeze carrying with it the tang of the sea. Sanghyuk looked out the window, mind conjuring images of him on the beach – he could almost feel the coarse sand under his feet, could almost hear the crashing of waves on the seashore, he could almost-

“Snap out of it!” 

He blinked – the images in his mind gone just as fast. He turned to look at Jaeyoon and stuck his tongue out at the other man. Jaeyoon shook his head as he dropped down beside Sanghyuk.

“Can we have a little focus here, please?" Jaeyoon asked as he shoved more files towards Sanghyuk. “It’s the Hangure we’re talking about. They wouldn’t let you into the fold that easily.” 

“I know that!” Sanghyuk replied, moving said files to the side. Jaeyoon pointedly looked at him, lips pursing into a thin line. “Ey, don’t worry, I’ll read those tonight,” 

Jaeyoon remained quiet, eyes boring holes into Sanghyuk’s skull. “Fine, fine,” the latter sighed, picking several folders from the pile and placing it in front of him. 

They were sitting cross-legged on the living room floor, the old dusty couch to their back overflowing with confidential files and police reports. Sanghyuk flicked open the topmost folder in front of him, stifling a groan as his eyes scanned over the document. 

“The Leash?” he blurted out after a second. “The Leash? Is this a boyband or something?” 

“Oh, you finally got to that part huh?” Jaeyoon scooted over, plucking the folder from his hands. “Did you know that a group of foxes is called a leash?” he asked, eyes going over the document. 

“Well, I know now. But I don’t see what’s that got to do in any of this?”

“The Leash, well, the mafia squad, is your way into the Hangure.” 

It’s been two weeks since they’ve been here and this is the first time that Jaeyoon had told him something specific about the mission. Since they’ve arrived, the man insisted that Sanghyuk memorize every little thing about the Hangure – from their structure, the scope of their reach to the important members. On the one hand, it was interesting but on the other, it was just so bothersome. 

But Jaeyoon insisted and really, Sanghyuk doesn’t have any choice in the matter, does he? 

Putting all that aside, he went straight to ask the question that’s been bothering him from the start. “How will I get in?” 

Jaeyoon placed one of the folders on top of the coffee table that serves as their desk. “This man is our way in.” He said pointing to a small photograph. 

The man in the photo was wearing a bright red sweater, his pale skin gleaming under the light. His hair was a light pink, falling over a delicate face. “This is Kim Inseong a.k.a. The Fox and Leader of the Leash.” 

Sanghyuk pulled the photo towards him, trying to get a good look at the man. “He looks like… he’s not mafia,” 

Jaeyoon hummed, eyes still glued to the photograph. “He does look easy on the eyes, doesn’t he?” There was a soft smile on Jaeyoon’s lips that Sanghyuk didn’t miss. A part of him wanted to make fun of the man but his instincts told him that that would be a mistake. 

“So, how am I gonna do this?” Sanghyuk asked instead. 

“The Leash is the lowest-ranked squad in the Hangure. The most they do is clean up, carry documents and contraband, basically grunt work. They’re also the easiest to get into because well, the squad is the most dispensable of all the members,” 

He nodded. That Sanghyuk can understand. Still, how can he being in the lowest-ranked squad be beneficial to the police force? 

“Oh, that. Well, rumor has it that you’ve downloaded files from the police servers. Did you know that most of those were about Mimic?” 

He froze. “Mimic?” his voice was barely a whisper and a look of concern flashed in Jaeyoon’s eyes but it was gone just as fast. 

Mimic was the group that caused him his injury. Sanghyuk still dreams about the night he’d been shot but other than that, he was fine. 

“Mimic has been in talks with the Hangure for a year now.” Jaeyoon continued. “The executives themselves seem wary of the group but at the same time, they couldn’t deny Mimic’s influence and presence in the city so they’ve been doing a test run of some sort,” 

Test run? Sanghyuk scoffed. Was what happened to him a test run? Everything was perfect up until the Hangure showed up and shot everyone in the vicinity. 

Sanghyuk's hand automatically went to his chest as phantom pain started throbbing in the wound. He closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

“I still don’t see how that will help me in?” he asked, opening his eyes once more. 

“Well, you will approach Inseong with information regarding Mimic and he’ll be the one to relay the same to Youngbin. Knowing Youngbin, he would verify the source of that information which would then lead to you.” Jaeyoon answered, ending his explanation with a flourish.

“Woah, wait I just thought of something,” Sanghyuk said. “The Hangure has police in their pockets, right? Then what good does the information I have if that's the case? They can just let the moles do their mole stuff?”

“Well, my dear boy, believe it or not, the mafia’s moles don’t reach that high up in the police force. Or if they did, well they’re too scared to act on anything. The most anyone of them can do is interfere with investigations.” 

Sanghyuk nodded, still a bit unsure about, well, everything.

“Now can we get back to work?” Jaeyoon said, already turning to the papers in front of them. 

“Wait, one last question?”

“Shoot!”

“Are you a hundred percent sure that Kim Youngbin will bite?”

Jaeyoon looked up at him once more. “They’ve wanted to get rid of Mimic for a year now so yeah, I’m pretty sure that Youngbin will play into it.” 

Sanghyuk squinted his eyes at the other man. Somehow, he can feel that there’s something more he’s not telling. 

“But?” he prodded. 

A sigh escaped Jaeyoon’s lips. “Look, Kim Youngbin… that man is something. He’s always three steps ahead of us. It’s why we’ve never gotten anything against him.” A grim expression shrouded his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair. Sanghyuk can suddenly see how exhausted the other man is. 

“To be honest, we’re only sure that he’ll act against Mimic and do some sort of investigation on you. He might keep you around to work with Inseong but if you really want to get into their inner circle then you’re gonna have to do… stuff.” 

It was Sanghyuk’s turn to be silent. With all the information that Jaeyoon had asked him to memorize, he became privy to a lot of things that the organization does to achieve their goals.

"Are you alright?" It was the first time in days that Jaeyoon had shown genuine concern over him. Most of their interactions were light and professional, the other man always lacing some sort of positivity bullshit in most of his explanations. 

“When you say stuff you mean…?”

“Oh, you know assassinations, torture, all that wonderful mafia stuff,” Jaeyoon replied. “But you will be under Youngbin so maybe there’s a chance that won’t happen?... I know it won’t be easy-“

“It’s fine. I accepted this mission. I knew what I was getting myself into,” Sanghyuk interjected. 

“Do you really?” Jaeyoon asked, his voice hushed. ” If the time comes, if things get worse, will you able to do what is expected of you, Sanghyuk-ssi?” Jaeyoon was looking at him intently, the words hanging between them – stretching deep into the silence.

Sanghyuk met Jaeyoon's eyes and nodded. 

+++++

Sanghyuk got out of bed and stumbled towards the small kitchen, the scent of bacon and freshly brewed coffee making his stomach rumble. 

“It’s not like you to cook breakfast.”

Jaeyoon glanced up at him. “Yeah, well today is a special day and I figured I should do something nice for once.” 

Sanghyuk shrugged, opting instead to grab a cup of coffee before taking his place on the small table. Jaeyoon joined him a few minutes later, carrying a plate of bacon. 

“Why is today a special day?” he asked.

“Because I’m going back to Seoul and you’re staying here!” Jaeyoon pushed the plate towards him, that stupid dimpled smile on his face. 

Oh.

Sanghyuk finally saw that Jaeyoon was already fully dressed. He looked past the man and spotted the two large bags sitting neatly on the couch. Jaeyoon had told him that he’ll be returning soon but he didn’t realize that soon would be the next day. 

Jaeyoon had to return to Seoul so as not to blow his cover. He would also need to gather more information on Hangure’s movements.

“I’ll send you instructions once I’ve sorted things out in Seoul. In the meantime, I think you should relax for a little while. You deserve it,” 

Sanghyuk scoffed. “Yeah, right? As if I could relax what with everything going on,” 

“You got his, Sanghyuk-ah.” There was a hint of pride in Jaeyoon’s eyes as he said the words. 

They’ve been in this cottage for almost three months now and this is the first time that Sanghyuk is spending his afternoon alone, free from the briefings and lectures. The coffee table was finally visible - clear of all the files and documents that Jaeyoon insisted he learn. Sanghyuk couldn’t help but smile as he remembered those days of him trying to jam all sorts of information in his brain. 

He sat on the couch and if he closed his eyes and focused, he could almost hear the exact second the waves hit the shore. But the sounds and the images of the sea no longer held any appeal. There was only the mission, there was only the goal. And he should really be focusing on that right now. 

But Jaeyoon's words kept on ringing on his ear and if at that time, he answered confidently, right now the words seep into his thoughts like a warning. 

_'If the time comes, if things get worse, will you able to do what is expected of you, Sanghyuk-ssi?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is actually longer but I decided to just split it in two. The next part would focus more on the how the plan is actually put in mission and this is one is all part of the planning stage. 
> 
> Also, I think I'll be updating every Wednesday? Or every other Wednesday maybe? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter @kaydawonie or @zuriesarchive  
> yes I have two twitter handles coz @zuriesarchive is where I post mostly fic ideas, ficlets and the like...


	4. Putting things in motion

The warmth of the café was a welcome relief from the harsh rains outside. 

There were already quite a few people seated inside. Most, like him, are slightly drenched by the sudden downpour and just waiting for the skies to clear. Sanghyuk spotted an empty table in the middle of the room and made a beeline towards it. 

“Good afternoon,” A familiar voice said as soon as he took his seat. 

He looked up at the man and was met with warm brown eyes and a dimpled smile. Jaeyoon was looking at him casually but his eyes were sharp and wary as he passed him the menu. 

“Call me if you’re ready to order.” 

Sanghyuk muttered his thanks and was immediately left alone as Jaeyoon tended to another customer. He ran his hands on the back of the menu, fingers brushing against something small and square taped near the bottom. Sanghyuk managed to pry it off successfully while making a show of reading the menu. He slipped the thing inside one of his pockets and proceeded to order a cup of coffee. 

As Sanghyuk stepped out of the café half an hour later, the building in front of the café caught his eyes. He smiled and shook his head, realizing that the building is Kim Industries’ main office. 

+++++

Narcissus is a hole-in-the-wall kind of place with only five round tables, three booths, and a mid-sized bar. It’s full most nights but right now, it’s 3 a.m. in the middle of the week so the bar was only half full. Of course, the usual old men were chatting with the bartender, an office worker who looked like he’s at his wits end nursing a bottle of beer and a younger guy scrolling non-stop on his phone, drink forgotten. 

The bartender already used to his presence started pouring his drink and passed the same to Inseong as he made his way to the booth at the far end of the room. The familiar leather creaked underneath him and he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips. Somehow it felt like coming home. 

Inseong lifted the glass to his lips taking a little sip as he sat back and settled himself more. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against his seat. The soft jazz music playing from somewhere overhead mixed with the buzz of conversation from the bar washed over him, draining him of the last vestiges of exhaustion from the night. 

However, two soft knocks ruined the peace that had settled around him. 

He cracked open one eye to see that the phone guy was now seated in front of him. Inseong thought about ignoring him altogether but the guy was looking at him curiously. 

“Do I know you?” he asked glaring daggers at the guy. Hopefully, he’ll get the hint. 

Phone guy laughed in his face, resting his chin on interlocked fingers. “Hi!” he said almost breathless.

“Get lost!” Inseong said injecting as much venom into the words as he can. Seriously, he just wanted to enjoy his drink and some peace and quiet. 

The guy smiled wider. “Oh? But it’s going to be interesting~”

Inseong gripped his glass a little tighter. He’s getting the urge to throw his drink at the guy’s face and maybe the glass too but he knew the old man wouldn’t like that. Instead, he remained silent and turned his body so that it’s facing the wall. Maybe the guy will leave him alone if Inseong ignores him. 

But it seems like lady luck wasn’t on his side that night because the phone guy remained in his seat, watching him carefully.

“Hmmm but I was so sure that Mimic would be interesting to you?” he pouted.

Every hint of annoyance seeped out of Inseong in a second. “What do you mean?” He straightened in his seat, eyes scanning the rest of the room. His hand automatically moved to the pistol hidden under his jacket. 

“Relax, I came alone. I just wanted to talk to you,” The guy said still with that annoying smile. 

“What do you want?”

“I’m Dawon, by the way,” he replied. “And to answer your question, I have information about Mimic that I’m pretty sure you’d like to know,”

Inseong kept his mouth shut as he studied the guy. There was a slight flush on his cheeks and his mouth seemed permanently stuck into a smile but his eyes were sharp and serious. 

The guy sat back and started to reach inside his coat but stopped upon seeing Inseong draw his weapon out. “Woah, Woah, Woah,” Dawon said, raising both hands in the air, palms are facing outwards. “I’m just going to get a USB drive, okay? Just a USB drive,” 

Dawon started to move deliberately slow. With one hand still up, he reached inside his coat and pulled out said USB drive placing it in the middle of the table. 

“Everything you need is in here,” 

Inseong looked at the thing and then back at Dawon. “And if this information doesn’t check out?”

“It will, you’ll see. Well, see you around I guess,” Dawon slipped out of the booth without another word. 

Inseong watched as the guy took the stairs two at a time and disappeared from his sight. He pocketed the USB drive before drowning his drink in one go. The idea of getting thrashed that night was so appealing but the weight in his pocket reminded him of the task that he’ll have to do. 

+++++

Inseong can count the number of times he had been to the executive’s office on one hand. And in those times, he was always being summoned by the man.

This would mark the first time that he willingly sought out Kim Youngbin. 

It was 5 in the morning and the evening sky was starting to give way to the sun’s first rays. On any other day, Inseong would have enjoyed the elevator ride up but today, his mind was racing so fast that the view in front of him looked dull. 

A soft ding announced his arrival, the doors hissing open to reveal the nozzle of two machine guns pointed at him. 

“I’m here to see the boss.” He said, eyes flicking momentarily on the two weapons. This was the first time that guns were pointed at him but then again, this was the first time that he came upon his own and at five in the fucking morning – of course, the guards would be wary. 

One of the men grunted at his declaration while the other stepped away, whispering away into the little microphone attached to his cuffs. After a while, the mic guy gestured for him to follow. They walked along the hallway, footsteps muffled by the plush velvet carpet underneath their feet. 

There was only one room on the topmost floor and that is Youngbin’s office. The room as far as Inseong can remember spans almost the entire floor, with one wall made up entirely of floor-to-ceiling bulletproof glass which overlooks the city.

Another guard was waiting for them in front of huge black doors. The man looked at Inseong then proceeded to knock three times before opening the door and shoving Inseong inside. He stumbled forward, almost falling face-first onto the floor but he managed to grab the doorknob and steadied himself. 

“Inseong-ssi! Good Morning!” 

Kim Youngbin looked up at him from his desk, face illuminated by his laptop. He looked as proper as ever, not a hair out of place. The smile that he directed at Inseong was his ‘business’ smile – just a touch of warmth but otherwise empty.

“Good morning, sir,” Inseong said tipping his head forward in a bow. 

There was a soft click as Youngbin gently shut his laptop and stood up, gesturing at the two armchairs in the middle of the room facing the windows. Inseong smiled but didn’t take his seat until after the executive had taken his seat on the other chair. 

“So, what brings you here?” the executive said all business-like, eyes fixed on the city below them.

“I’ve received information about Mimic,” he replied, pulling out the USB drive and placing it on the small round table in between them. 

“Hmmm, and where did you get this?” 

“A guy approached me a few hours ago. His name was Dawon,” Inseong replied. 

Youngbin turned to him then, “So you didn’t even check what’s inside?” 

Inseong shook his head. He knew he should’ve taken a look at it but despite the weird circumstances, he had a feeling that whatever is in the drive is legit. 

“I’m a very busy man, Kim Inseong-ssi. I don’t have a lot of time to waste.” The words were said easily enough but Inseong can feel the threat behind it. He knew that he had to be careful in his next words. 

“I trust my instincts, sir and it’s been telling me that this will be something worthwhile. Besides, the timing is a bit uncanny, don’t you think? We have a scheduled transaction with Mimic in two days.” 

Youngbin turned in his seat, all his attention focused on Inseong. There was a thoughtful expression in the executive’s eyes as he regarded him. 

“Very well, I’ll look into this.” He said looking back over the city, the dismissal clear in his voice. 

Inseong stood up and gave him another bow before scurrying towards the exit. His hand was already on the brass knob when Youngbin suddenly called to him. 

“Inseong?”

He looked back. 

“Whatever this contains, you’ll be responsible, right?” Youngbin asked, waving the USB drive in the air. 

Inseong swallowed thickly, his palms starting to get a little sweaty. “Of course, sir,” he managed to reply. 

“You’ll be hearing from me before the day is through,” 

After that encounter in the bar and his meeting with Youngbin, Inseong was exhausted – physically, emotionally, mentally. He wanted nothing more than to drop on his bed and maybe not wake up for a week but his phone started to ring as soon as he stepped inside his bedroom. 

He groaned inwardly as he pulled it out but every feeling was replaced by dread upon seeing Youngbin’s name on the screen. His hands were shaking as he lifted the phone to his ear. 

“Hello,” 

“I know you’re tired so I’ll keep this short.” There was an undercurrent of anger in Youngbin’s tone, making Inseong all the more nervous. 

“Let them know that the Hangure is not to be trifled with.” 

+++++

Two days later, rumors ran wild in Seoul’s underground detailing the demise of Mimic. 

Some say that it took the whole night, some say an hour but one thing is for sure, Mimic’s headquarters ran scarlet that time – bright, red liquid seeping into the dried ground turning it as dark as night. 

Those that dared to visit the old building the group called headquarters were met with the stench of copper and an eerie silence – that and a strip of gray silk pinned to the door by a bloody knife. 

+++++

Sanghyuk had been feeling antsy ever since rumors of Mimic’s end reached his ears. As planned, he goes to Narcissus night, hoping that Inseong would be the one to talk to him this time but it’s been three days since and he hasn't had any luck so far. 

He figured he could talk to Jaeyoon but there was to be no contact between them. Still, that didn’t stop him from visiting the café where the man works undercover and hoping that they’ll get a chance to talk. But instead of having them talk, Sanghyuk had been subjected to Jaeyoon hopelessly flirting with some of the customers. Right about now, the guy was talking to a girl with long blonde hair, smiling and nodding with whatever she was saying. 

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes and looked down at the empty cup of coffee in front of him. The idea of hurling said cup at Jaeyoon’s head flashed in his mind and he grasped at it with glee. 

“You look like you’re plotting a murder,” Jaeyoon said as he took the seat across from him. 

“Oh, now you’re breaking character?” Sanghyuk asked. 

“Please~” Jaeyoon waved. “My co-workers noticed that you’ve been looking at me non-stop and that you were even glaring when I was talking to one of the customers!” 

Jaeyoon gasped, placing his hand over his chest. “Do you perhaps, like me Sanghyuk-ssi?” he teased. 

“Do you know how much I’m punching you in my head right now?” he replied. He wanted to hurl the cup at Jaeyoon’s head and maybe the table and the chairs too but he restrained himself. 

“I’m sure you know that Mimic has been destroyed?” Jaeyoon kept that small, shy smile on his face but his voice had quieted enough that only Sanghyuk would hear it. 

Sanghyuk nodded. “Inseong hasn’t been in Narcissus for days now and it’s honestly making me nervous,” he replied. 

“They’re probably still dealing with the mess. Just stick to the plan, okay?” Jaeyoon said, reaching for a piece of tissue. He pulled out a pen from his apron and started scribbling some numbers down. 

“And please, call me only when necessary, yeah?” he winked at Sanghyuk as he passed the tissue to him. 

+++++

Sanghyuk was just happy that he managed to grab the last seat in Narcissus. Seeing as it’s a weekend, the small bar was packed; well as jam-packed as a small place can be. He took one last glance around the room, trying to spot a familiar pink hair but to no avail. 

Sanghyuk turned back to his drink, debating if he should get another glass since the evening was already looking like a bust when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked at the hand and then at the person to whom it belongs ready to tell him off only to find out that it was Inseong. 

The man was peering down at him. “ Dawon-ssi, come with me,” he whispered the hand on his shoulder tightening to a grip. 

Sanghyuk nodded. He slipped some bills underneath his glass and stood up, following Inseong out of the bar. As soon as his feet hit the pavement, Inseong shoved him against the wall, pinning his hands behind him. 

“My boss wants to talk to you.” 

“Okay, okay!” Dawon huffed. “Why do you have to get this violent? I’ll go talk to him, okay?” Inseong released Sanghyuk’s hands but kept a tight grip on the latter’s arm. Sanghyuk was then thrown into the backseat of a waiting vehicle. Inseong clambered in after him, the car speeding up as soon as the door closed. 

Judging by the route the car was taking, Sanghyuk was sure that they were headed to Kim Industries. Sure enough, the familiar façade of the place came into view. 

The car drove past the building and turned into the underground basement where they were both dropped off. Inseong moved to grab him again but Dawon managed to step away from him, “I already said I’ll talk to him. No need to drag me around,” 

Inseong studied him for a few seconds, distrust apparent in his eyes. “Fine,” he relented. “Follow me.” 

He started walking towards a row of elevators, glancing behind him at every other step. The man finally stopped in front of an ornate looking door and produced a keycard, swiping the same into the control panel 

“After you,” Inseong said, gesturing at the open doors. 

The ride to the top was quiet. Inseong kept looking at him, closing and opening his mouth several times as if to talk to him. When the other guy kept quiet, he shrugged it off and focused his attention on the floor. 

This was it. The moment they’ve been waiting for. If this goes as planned, he’ll have completed half his mission. He balled his hands into fists and focused on his breathing. He had to keep himself calm. 

Ding!

The door opened to a dimly lit hallway. Two guards were standing in front of the door, their hands already on their weapons. They both nodded at Inseong and moved to the side. 

The two guards followed behind them as they walked towards Youngbin’s office. Inseong took one last look at his face before opening the door and stepping inside. 

Sanghyuk was expecting the office to be like those in the typical mafia movies but Youngbin’s place felt more like a spread in a home décor magazine. 

The far end of the room was filled with several towering bookcases pushed against the wall and in front of those was a huge wooden desk. There were two armchairs in the center of the room, both facing the floor to ceiling glass which overlooks the city.

Youngbin was already seated on one of the armchairs, his head turned to face them. 

“Dawon-ssi. It’s good to finally meet you,” there was some sort of warmth in Kim Youngbin’s voice – like he’s dealing with a distant relative or a friend. “Or do you prefer Sanghyuk?” 

That instant switch from warmth to cold sent a shiver down Dawon’s spine. “Dawon is fine,” he managed to say. 

“Very well, Dawon-ssi, I have a few questions for you,” 

“Aren’t you gonna ask me to sit?” 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Inseong flinch and it almost made his smile – almost. Youngbin on the other hand was looking at him with empty eyes, lips turned into a frown. 

“You know, even my people weren’t able to access that information on Mimic. And yet you did. Tell me how you did it?” the executive continued, eyes suddenly alight with a challenge. 

“Well, you see,” Dawon took a seat on the other armchair, twisting his body to face the executive. Youngbin raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. “It’s a secret-“

He didn’t see Youngbin move but the next thing Dawon knew, there was a gun pressed under his chin, the cold metal digging deep into his flesh.

“Much as I admire your bravado, I do need answers when I’m asking questions,” Youngbin said, keeping a casual tone. There was a wild glint to his eyes and the smile pulling at his lips made Dawon shiver. 

“I-I’m sorry,” 

The gun was lowered but it remained in Youngbin’s hand, resting lightly on his lap. Dawon eyed the weapon wearily, fingers massaging the spot where the barrel was a while ago. 

“It was luck. There was nothing special in it.” Dawon started. “Three days before I was to return to work, the Captain called for me. I went there and we talked. There were files all over his table all of them about Mimic.”

He paused, both to catch and his breath and to not make it look like he’s rattling off some script. This story had been drilled into his head for months now that he felt as if it did happen. 

“The Captain received a call and left me in the office. There were a lot of factors in the case that made me think there was some foul play so I looked around. Everyone in the division knew how the Captain forgets most things that he keeps a little notebook with him at all times,” he continued. 

“It was just there and I looked through it and saw his access code for the servers,” he finished, meeting Youngbin’s eyes. 

The executive nodded but his face remained impassive.

“And you deliberately sought out the Hangure? Why is that?” Youngbin asked after a while. 

“Because I knew that you needed something on Mimic in order to destroy them.”

Mimic wanted to be the next Hangure but as things stand, they’re too small a force to be even considered a threat. So, they did the next best thing they could and that is to work with the authorities. On one hand, they kept on with the business relations with the mafia, most times keeping their word but every once in a while, they go back on their word – eradicating whatever squad they’re transacting with that time. That action then puts them in the good graces of several police officials and politicians, letting them have some sort of protection from the authorities. 

The Hangure knew about it and they could have acted at any time. But the boss didn’t want some sort of bandaid solution, he wanted the group gone. And for that, they would need evidence against the group – evidence that even those protecting them couldn’t ignore. 

Dawon had no idea what the specifics of those files he supposedly took were; the only thing he knew for sure is that it was what the Hangure needed to decimate the group.

“But with Mimic gone, what do you plan to do now?” Youngbin asked. 

Dawon shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe go back to the province, find a job, go with the flow,” he answered. 

“Join us.” It wasn’t a question.

Dawon scoffed. “You wish.” 

“You’re a disgraced police officer - still wanted by the police, by the way.” The executive countered. “What would your friends think? Your family?”

“Really? You’re going there?” Dawon laughed but there was no mirth in it. “If you knew my real name, then you know everything there is to know about me.”

Youngbin smiled but remained silent. 

Dawon fixed his eyes on the city, looking like he’s debating his options. In truth, he was trying real hard not to laugh. All those months holed up in the safe house, letting his name be dragged on mud – everything was leading up to this moment. 

“So, what do you say?” 

He can feel Youngbin’s eyes on him as the silence around them stretches. 

Not trusting his voice, Dawon nodded. 

++++

“I don’t know if you’re brave or just plain stupid,” Inseong said as soon as they stepped outside the main building. Somehow, Dawon got the sense that Inseong was more relieved to be out of the executive’s immediate space than he was. He kept the tidbit to himself figuring that it might be of use some other time. 

“It’s bravery,” he replied instead. 

“Let me make things clear, just because Youngbin has asked you to join us doesn't mean I automatically trust you,” Inseong warned, pulling him to the side. The sun is already up and the morning traffic is starting to get heavy. 

“I know. You’d be a fool if you trusted me immediately,” Dawon said. 

Inseong squinted at him for a second. “Good. Then I’ll see you tonight.” With that, Inseong walked back inside the building. 

Dawon eyed the red-bricked building just across the street and smiled to himself. Yes, he was exhausted but he still had one last person to talk to before succumbing to sleep. 

+++++

Jaeyoon noticed him as soon as he entered but it was the morning rush so the man just waved at him to take a seat. Sanghyuk of course took the seat at the farthest end of the room. It would be nice to have a cup of coffee while waiting but then again, his thoughts were enough of a buzz to keep him busy.

His mind kept on replaying the meeting, going over every word, and every interaction between him and Youngbin. Sanghyuk knew that he played the part perfectly but there’s something about it that he couldn’t quite put a finger on. It felt easy somehow, too easy. 

“Did Inseong finally show up?” Jaeyoon’s voice jolted him back to reality. The guy placed a warm cup of coffee in front of him before taking the opposite seat. 

Sanghyuk smiled, wrapping his hands around the cup to warm them up. “Even better, I’m now a member of the Hangure!” he replied. 

“W-What?!” Jaeyoon’s eyes went as round as a saucer, his hands gripping the edge of the table. Dawon would have laughed at his face but right now, even that is so exhausting. 

“Well, I better tell you everything,” Sanghyuk said, taking a sip of the warm liquid before launching into the events of last night. 

He recounted the story from the bar to the office and finally to Youngbin’s offer to join the group. Jaeyoon remained silent throughout, nodding on certain parts to show that he’s following along. 

“Wow, okay,” Jaeyoon breathed when Dawon finished. “Good job I guess.” 

Both were quiet for a minute, busy with their thoughts. 

“But why do I feel like it’s too easy,” Jaeyoon said after a while. “I mean, I know that there’s a chance that Youngbin would ask that but I don’t know…” 

“I thought about that too,” Sanghyuk replied. 

“Anyway, are you ready ?” Jaeyoon asked. “Once you get in-“

“I know, I know,” Sanghyuk sighed. “I can’t get in touch with you that much or anyone else for that matter. I know and I’m ready.” 

Jaeyoon nodded, pursing his lips. 

“I guess I’ll see you around, huh?” Sanghyuk said. This might be the last time that he’ll get to talk to Jaeyoon and honestly, the fact that he’ll be left to his own devices for god knows how long is a little scary; but he’ll not let the other guy see that. And so he smiled, as brightly as he could. 

“Yeah, I guess I’ll see you around, Dawon-ssi,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, Sanghyuk will be using the name 'Dawon' in the mafia and I'll probably use both names interchangeably as the story goes on depending on who's he with..., hehe just to make it clear.. okay yeah.. i hope y'all liked this chapter.
> 
> Talk to me on twitter @kaydawonie... comments are much appreciated!


	5. A Whole New World

The first two weeks had Dawon doing nothing except following Inseong around and getting to know the people, the places, and the types of jobs that were expected of him. He would have found all of it fascinating if only Jaeyoon didn’t insist on him learning about the Hangure beforehand. 

Every single day was boring, the information he’d learned being repeated over and over. But he still had to play the part so he goes along with Inseong, nodding and smiling and asking questions when needed. 

Tonight though, Dawon was excited. Inseong has a meeting with a member of the Hangure’s assassination squad and already, Dawon’s mind was going through the list wondering who among them he’ll meet. 

He was expecting the meeting to happen at a secret location or some shady back-alley but when Inseong texted him the place, he was surprised to see that it was at RPM, one of the biggest night clubs in the city. 

Dawon breezed past the bouncers, passing along a dark hallway that separated the entrance from the main club. He can feel the music reverberating in his chest as he gets closer. Finally, he walked past velvet curtains and felt like he was transported into another world.

RPM has a futuristic theme that sets it apart from the rest of the clubs. There were of course the usual neon and laser lights painting the entire room with a myriad of colors. There were also metallic curtains artfully placed around the room and in between booths – the reflective surface adding to the futuristic ambiance of the place. But the main attraction of the club was the 3D projections of dancers looking so realistic that a lot of the people around couldn’t help but put their hands through it, distorting the image. 

It was a sight to behold and Dawon would have spent his entire night ogling the dancer but he had to remind himself that he was here to work. 

Even though it was a weeknight, the club was jam-packed. Dawon had to elbow his way through a sea of drunk, gyrating bodies before spotting a familiar bob of pink hair seated on the bar. 

Inseong looked so relaxed, his entire body loose and swaying slightly in time with the music. But Dawon had spent enough time around the guy to notice the tight way he’s holding his head and the furtive glances he’s throwing around the room. 

One of those glances met Dawon’s eyes but Inseong did nothing to acknowledge his presence. 

_ It’s a test then _ , Dawon smirked, sauntering over to the bar. 

He stood just behind Inseong, close enough for a conversation but far enough that it looked casual. He was about to say something about bars and flirting when he felt something sharp prick at his thigh; Dawon’s eyes were wide as he looked down and saw a sharp knife poking at his jeans.

“You need to work on your observation skills,” Inseong said as the knife was withdrawn, disappearing inside the sleeve of the guy seated beside him. 

Dawon almost gasped as he took in that sharp jawline, brown bright eyes, and smile as bright as the sun. There was no mistaking him – Yoo Taeyang. 

“Oh, you know me?” Taeyang asked. 

He mentally cursed himself, feeling Inseong’s questioning gaze boring into his head. 

“I was a police officer once. I may have handled a case involving you,” Dawon replied. He looked at his squad leader who gave an imperceptible nod then back at Taeyang. 

“Well, nice to meet you too,” the guy said, raising a glass of water at him. Dawon cocked an eyebrow at that. 

“Okay, kids. I’ll let you get to know more about each other later. For now, our target is getting away,” Inseong’s eyes settled somewhere a little behind Dawon. He was about to turn to look but a hand on his shoulder stilled him. He looked up at his squad leader who only shook his head. 

“Go.” He directed the word at Taeyang who wordlessly slipped out of his seat and joined the crowd. Dawon was able to follow him for a few more seconds before he was ultimately swallowed by the crowd. 

“Uhm, so we’re just gonna let him go?” 

Inseong downed his drink standing up. “Of course. You don’t meet with an assassin to talk, Dawon-ah. You meet with an assassin because you want to have someone killed.”

They rounded the corner just as two girls ran out of an alley, screaming their lungs out. Dawon and Inseong stepped out of their way, eyes focused on the scene in front of them. 

Two bodies were already sprawled on the ground, their blood tainting the pavement a little darker. Two other figures were standing in a corner, unaware of their presence. One man had his gun pointed in the space in front of him, while the other was behind him, cowering in fear. 

A shadow passed in front of them and the next thing Dawon knew, the guy holding a gun was clutching his neck, trying to stop his blood from rushing out. The man behind screamed but the sound was suddenly cut off when a hand was clamped over his mouth and the sharp point of a knife rested on his neck.

“Mr. Lee, it’s nice to see you again!” Inseong greeted, waving at the man. 

Mr. Lee’s eyes widened in surprise and he started struggling against Taeyang. “Please, don’t fight it, I don't want things to get any messier,” Inseong was smiling widely now and he had this crazed look in his eyes. All the fight seemed to have left Mr. Lee as he slid to the ground as pale as a ghost. 

“Please,” he whispered. 

Inseong walked towards the man, that crazy look still on his face. He bent down and grabbed a handful of Mr. Lee’s hair, jerking his head up.

“The Hangure sends their regards,” 

Blood gushed out of the thin line that suddenly appeared on the man’s neck. Inseong stepped back quickly, watching as the life flowed out of Mr. Lee’s eyes. 

“Really? A Game of Thrones reference?” Taeyang asked, stepping around the body to join them. 

“What? It seemed fitting,” Inseong replied. “Anyway, let’s go get more drinks! I know a place!” 

They found themselves in Narcissus after that talking about the most random of things. That is until Taeyang had to excuse himself to report to Youngbin while Inseong just kept getting plastered by the minute. By the end of the night, Dawon found himself hauling his squad leader’s drunk ass home. 

++++

“So, 6 months! how does it feel working for the Hangure for six months now?” Inseong asked, taking a huge bite out of the burger he was eating. 

Dawon frowned at him. “Meh, it feels like I’m still working for the police,” he answered. 

Inseong made a face at him and turned towards Taeyang mumbling something about police and rules and Hangure is the best. Taeyang met Dawon’s eyes briefly and they shared a look of exasperation. Inseong was a rank higher than both of them and older too, but the guy’s a bit childish at times. 

Inseong, unaware of the exchange, kept on rambling. 

Dawon wasn’t even listening, his mind still on the fact that he’s been with them for six months. Things had gone better and it felt like everyone was finally ready to accept him into their fold. He’d also found himself hanging out with Inseong after missions with Taeyang joining them more often than not.

Their latest operation ran a little bit late so right now, they were having dinner (well, breakfast for the normal people) at the cafe across Kim Industries. The place didn’t register with him at first until Jaeyoon’s surprised face greeted him as soon as the three of them walked in. The place was a bit full of the morning rush and all but they managed to snag a table and had been seated around it for a while now. 

Dawon was surprised to see that Jaeyoon was still working in the cafe. He thought that the guy would be long gone now that he had gotten him in the Hangure but there he was, eyeing them carefully on top of serving customers. Jaeyoon’s eyes met his then and the only acknowledgment that Dawon got was the slight frown that lined the other's lips. 

“-won-ah, are you listening?” Inseong asked, stifling a yawn.

“Huh? What are we talking about?” he turned back to his two companions. 

“The ball! The Anniversary ball!” 

++++

“So, gentlemen, the Anniversary Ball will be held in two months!”

Inseong’s announcement was met with groans and boos, everyone inside the conference room suddenly looked like they ate something spoiled. Confused, Dawon turned to the guy with the round-rimmed glasses sitting beside him, “Hey, what’s with the Anniversary Ball?” 

The guy turned to look at him, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he did so. He was about to open his mouth when Inseong called him out. 

“Hwiyoung!”

“Yes, hyung?”

“Take over for me. Dawon, a word, please.” Inseong left the room without even a backward glance. Having no choice, Dawon followed, closing the door behind him. 

"So? Is it about the party?" he asked playfully, jabbing Inseong in the arm. The other merely shook his head. 

“You do know that this isn’t just a party, right?”

“Uh, it’s an anniversary party?”

Inseong sighed. “No, Dawon... Well, yes in a way it is an anniversary party then again, all of Kim Industries partners will be present and you do know who those partners are, right?” 

It took a moment for Dawon to put two and two together. 

“Oh.” 

“Oh indeed,” Inseong said with a nod. 

Now that Inseong had explained it to him, he can see why the rest of the squad wasn’t as happy. The partners aren’t just the legitimate business partners of Kim Industries but also included those with whom they do shady business. It’s a party for the executives and those high up but for them, it would be an evening wrought with nerves. Those partners would be stupid not to bring their security thus everyone needed to be on their best behavior – meaning the idea of getting flat out drunk on some expensive booze is just that, an idea. 

God, just thinking about it is already exhausting. 

“Plus, the boss will be there the entire time so…” Inseong said, something like fear crossing his eyes for a second. 

The boss, huh? He thought. 

Six months with the Hangure and Dawon still hadn’t had the chance to meet the boss or even see a sliver of his shadow. 

The only indicator that the boss is visiting Kim Industries is the sudden increase in the number of guards walking the halls. That and the air of tension that seemed to clung to the entire building that Dawon felt like the building itself was quaking while the man roamed its floors.

Zuho. That was the man’s name – just Zuho. Jaeyoon doesn’t even have a photo of him so nobody really knows what he looks like. 

“Come on, let’s head back inside.”

They came in just as Hwiyoung was revealing the location of the ball. 

“-the Grand Ballroom of the Grand Hyatt Hotel,” 

More groans and boos met the announcement and this time, Dawon joined them.

He’s seen events held in that place and they were not a joke. It’s one of Seoul’s biggest indoor venues with multiple entrances and barely any hiding spots. And that’s just the venue alone. For sure they would secure the parking lots, a couple of the floors, hell even the smaller event spaces. It would be like guarding the entire building. 

“So, there’s really no chance for us to like, have fun?” he whispered to Inseong as Hwiyoung tried to quell the others. 

“Nope,” Inseong replied. “But don’t worry, Youngbin’s not that cruel. He usually sends the squads to some resort a few days after,” he added. 

“Does he now?” 

Inseong nodded. “Reward system and all that. Plus, he believes it’ll be a good chance to bond with everyone.”

“Wait, so he goes with the squads? To the resort?”

“If he feels like it,” 

That’s interesting, Dawon thought. He never would have thought that the mafia executive would do something like that. 


	6. the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the party and Dawon finally gets to see the Mafia Boss

The closer the day of the party got, the heavier their workload seemed to become. Adding to that, the tension in the air gets thicker by the day that by the time the party comes around, Dawon wouldn’t be surprised if they all found themselves wading deeply in it. 

More than half of the Hangure’s squads are on security detail and for weeks now, they had been memorizing the hotel’s floor plan, inspecting the building and its perimeter, creating escapes routes for the guest and actually simulating said escapes at random times plus other small errands with regards to the party. And of course, an event this big would require heavy fire power they had to move around and distribute. 

Everything finally fell into place with only three days to go. But that didn’t stop the executives and the squad leaders from going over the plans. Right now, Dawon had just returned from one of the warehouses where the firearms were stored. He just had to report to Inseong and then he’ll be free for the rest of the day. 

“Are you alright? You look like shit,” Dawon greeted, spotting Hwiyoung in the lobby of Kim Industries.

There were dark bags under Hwiyoung’s eyes and his face was looking a bit gaunt. 

“I’m fine. Just a few more days and I can rest,” he replied, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. 

“Take it easy man. Everything’s going perfectly,” Dawon said, patting him on the shoulder.

Hwiyoung waved him off. “By the way, the suits have arrived. Everything’s in the seminar hall on the 30 th floor. Make sure you get yours, okay?” 

With that, Hwiyoung walked away, already busying himself with another call. 

Dawon was so excited to go home that he forgot about the suits. Thankfully, Inseong reminded him of the same after their meeting and so Dawon made a stop to the 30 th floor. 

There was no trace of the seminar hall that Dawon knew when he entered the room. Instead, there were rows and rows of clothes rack that looked like the wardrobe department of some movie. He was so impressed by the amount of clothes all around him that he didn’t notice the girl standing by the door until she spoke up. 

“Name?” Dawon jumped, whipping his head around to look at the girl. 

She had a smirk on her face seeing his reaction. “Name?” she repeated. 

“Dawon. Lee Dawon,” he responded. The girl hummed and turned on her heels without another word. Dawon wasn’t sure if he was supposed to wait by the door or follow her. As if sensing his dilemma, the girl looked back at him, cocking her head towards the racks. They were almost to the back of the room when she stopped in front of one rack and started going through the clothes. After a minute, she finally pulled one out and handed it to him.

The suit was in a transparent garment bag with a small nametag bearing his name tied to the hanger. Dawon carefully draped the suit on his arm, thanking the girl for her assistance. She nodded and turned on her heels, heading straight for the two guys who just came in. 

The drive to the hotel was silent save for Inseong who had been on the phone non-stop. They were dropped off in the parking and everyone immediately went to their assigned positions for the night. Da

“Be alert, yeah?” Inseong clapped him on the back as they stepped through the doors. 

They have been in this room for how many weeks now but seeing it completely decorated made him gasp. 

Huge crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, basking the entire room in their glittering glow. The walls were adorned with golden lights precisely placed so as to make them works of art. Towering flutes filled with fluffy feathers and small lights were at every table, making the golden cutlery glow soft. 

Everywhere he looked there was gold and it was a testament to Kim Industries (and the mafia’s) opulence. 

“Dawon-ah?” Inseong’s voice brought him back to reality. They only had a few hours before the guests started to arrive and they had to double check everything for the nth time. 

It was two hours into the party when the mood started to shift. It started with the whispers, jumping from person to person, table to table until the entire room was abuzz. Dawon was about to ask about it when a sudden hush fell inside the room. 

“It’s the boss,” Inseong whispered just as several guards entered the venue followed by a tall and handsome man. Everyone bowed their heads as soon as he stepped through the doorway. 

Dawon wanted to get a good look at the guy but Inseong nudged him in the stomach and so he followed the others and lowered his head. The silence only lasted for a few seconds as the room burst back into life. From where he was standing, he can see several men and women talk to Zuho while the rest of the room gave them a wide berth. 

“So that’s him?” he said more to himself than to Inseong. 

“Yup.” Inseong confirmed. “Do you want to check on the garden again? Or the kitchens?” his squad leader asked so suddenly.

“What’s wrong with you?” Dawon asked although he got a feeling on why Inseong was suddenly wanting to get out of the venue. “It’s not like h-“

“Inseong-ssi,” 

Inseong’s eyes widened for a second at the sound of that deep voice. They had lost Zuho inside the crowd and the man now appeared to their side, looking at them with a pleasant smile. 

Baek Zuho. The big boss of the Hangure. Dawon couldn’t believe that he's finally seeing him. The man looked so unreal with his pale skin and sharp nose and piercing eyes. And When those eyes flickered to him, Dawon felt a chill run down his spine. That one second glance was enough to tell him that this was one man you wouldn’t want to cross. 

“And Sanghyuk-ssi, I hope the Hangure has treated you well these last few months.” Zuho added. 

Dawon swallowed. Of course, the boss knows his real name.

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir,” Dawon found himself saying. The weight of those eyes was still on him and that smile was starting to unnerve him. 

“That’s good to hear. Now, Inseong-ssi, a word please.” Zuho said. 

Zuho turned on his heels and walked through the crowd, his bodyguards following around him in a loose circle. Inseong looked up at him with despair but Dawon only shrugged, there’s nothing he can do about it, is there. 

With a sigh, Inseong followed Juho out of the ballroom. 

With his squad leader out of the room, Dawon took this chance to look around the room and at the guests of course. There were quite a number of celebrities invited – actors, singers, writers – Dawon was getting excited at the prospect of seeing anyone of them up close. 

But he hadn’t forgotten his job for that night, no. He knew he should be alert but Dawon figured that he could watch the room while also watching out for celebrities. It technically isn’t slacking on the job, is it? 

Dawon was smiling to himself as he patrolled around the room when a familiar bob of dark hair caught his eye. He blinked, thinking that it was just the light but as he tracked that bob of hair, the frown on his face just got deeper and deeper. 

“So how many part time jobs do you have?” Dawon asked walking beside the beside man. He didn’t have to worry on lowering his voice as the room was loud enough to mask their conversation. Jaeyoon led him towards the staff entrance on one side of the room, away from the prying eyes of the guests. 

“As many as I want,” Jaeyoon answered not even the least bit surprised. He was dressed as a waiter and even carrying a tray of hors d’oeuvres. “I was looking for you.” 

“Aw, miss me already?” Dawon teased, studying at the assortment of food on Jaeyoon’s tray. Even without looking up at the man, he can feel the other guy roll his eyes. Dawon finally chose a cucumber with some sort of cream on it topped with a piece of tuna. 

“Something’s happening tonight. Some members of Mimic survived and they’re out for blood.” 

Dawon almost choked upon hearing the words. “W-what?” 

“Everyone knows it was Youngbin who gave the command and that it’s Inseong’s squad who carried the deed. There’s a huge chance that those two will be their targets,” 

Dawon nodded looking around the room. Inseong who’s currently with the boss is the safest – as long as he’s in the same room as the man, they did not need to worry. It was Youngbin who’s the problem. Dawon hasn’t seen him yet and he said the same to Jaeyoon. 

“I’m sure he’s around here somewhere. He’s the CEO, missing this party would reflect badly on him.” Jaeyoon said. “Watch out, okay? I’ll talk to you soon.” 

Dawon’s stomach started twisting just thinking about Jaeyoon’s warning. Attacking anyone in this party is both the best idea and the worst. With the number of high-profile guests, the Hangure wouldn’t be able to act as freely as they could. But it’s also the worst because it’s a guaranteed death – a very slow and painful death. 

He studied the room to try and find Youngbin once more but the man was still absent. Dawon then went to the garden, maybe the executive decided to get some fresh air, he thought. 

The ballroom opens up to huge garden with mini hedge mazes and two round fountains. There were little alcoves scattered along the walls giving people – mostly couples - a space to privately converse in. He walked towards one of the fountains, the cold evening air a welcome touch from the ballroom’s stuffy air. 

The music from the party had turned into a comforting buzz in the background, mixing perfectly well with the conversations and the steady stream of water from the fountains. 

There was no sign of Youngbin even in the gardens that he decided to just return to the party. Maybe the executive was just running a bit late, he thought. Dawon was about to head back inside when he noticed a man, standing by the fountain. He was dressed as a waiter, the same way Jaeyoon was but he felt something off of this man. Dawon decided to watch him longer, crouching low behind the hedges to hide himself. 

The man’s shirt was untucked on one side and it was hanging loosely off of his shoulder. And as Dawon moved around the man, he saw the butt of a gun sticking out from his jeans. He quickly debated on calling for back up when he heard a familiar voice from the opposite side of the fountain. 

Said voice was raised, prattling colorful curses in-between clipped silences. He listened to it for a few more minutes, eyes never straying away from the guy. Youngbin’s voice is slowly losing its earlier heat and Dawon knew that the conversation is almost at its end when the executive had delivered his threat in that cool, calm voice. 

Dawon drew out his gun, screwing the silencer on quickly just as the man pulled out his own weapon. It took almost every ounce of willpower for him to not jump and shoot the guy. 

From their position, they could only see Youngbin’s silhouetted against the water sprays, pacing back and forth with his phone on hand. The man could have taken aim at Youngbin and be done with it but it seems he’s looking for that one clear shot.

Dawon knew that he should call for back up and was about to reach for his phone when the man started moving. He walked slowly around the fountain, making Dawon jump out from his hiding place. Just as Youngbin came into their view, Dawon shot twice. 

The first hit was on the man’s arm, making him drop the weapon. The second shot was to his knee, making him crumple to the ground. Dawon rushed towards him and bashed his head in with the butt of his gun, rendering him unconscious. 

“Are you alright, sir?” Dawon panted as he straightened himself up only to find two other guys running towards them

One of the men reached Youngbin first and placed him in a chokehold. Dawon pointed his gun at them but Youngbin was struggling too much that he wouldn’t dare risk it. It was at that moment that the other man tackled him to the ground. Dawon was able to soften his landing by putting his arms out but pain still exploded behind his eyes making him see black for a minute.

Muffled gunshots rang above them and Dawon felt the body on top of him convulse. Everything turned silent after a while, the sounds from the party carrying over to them – loud and uninterrupted.

“Are you alright?” Dawon heard a voice say and he blinked his eyes open. A weight was lifted off of him, allowing him to sit up and breathe. Faces swam in front of him, there were movements in his peripheral but all Dawon can focus on were his hands – they felt warm and sticky and heavy and finally looked down.

Blood. 

Dawon gasped, hands immediately patting his entire body. He wasn’t shot, was he? The guy tackled him and landed on top of him. Surely, he didn’t sustain any wounds. 

Slap!

His cheek stung with pain but it was enough for him to come to his senses. The party was in full swing and remained uninterrupted. There were people all around him now, the three bodies already out of sight. Youngbin was looking at him with an open expression of worry – something that looked foreign in the executive’s eyes. 

“Are you alright?” 

Dawon nodded. “Yeah, thanks,” he whispered. 

“I should be the one thanking you, Dawon-ssi. You just saved my life,” the sincerity in Youngbin’s voice caught him so off guard that Dawon just nodded. Youngbin extended his hand and helped Dawon back on his feet. 

“Sir, are you alright? We’ve heard what happened,” Inseong and some of the other squad leaders arrived, surveying the scene in front. The bodies were long gone but blood still pooled on the ground, gleaming nefariously under the soft garden lights. 

Youngbin turned to face them, a smile on his face. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.” He punctuated every word with a glare making the squad leaders bow their heads. “I expect you all bright and early.” 

The executive started to walk back to the party, the group in front parting to letting him pass. Inseong hurried to Dawon’s side and before he was able to open his mouth to ask a question, Youngbin called for him. 

“Dawon-ssi, I’d like you to join me this evening.” It wasn’t a question. 

Dawon looked towards Inseong who gave him a small nod and hurried to the executive’s side. 

“How did you know where I was?” Youngbin asked when they were out of earshot.

“I wasn’t looking for you if that’s what you’re implying. I just came out for some air and saw a guy with a gun. Right place, right time,” Dawon replied easily. 

Youngbin hummed. “Well, thank you again for saving my life, Dawon-ssi,” 

“It’s nothing, really. It’s part of my job,” 

They were right in front of the doors when Youngbin turned to face him. “You’ve done enough for the night, Dawon-ssi. Go home and rest.” 

Dawon opened his mouth to protest but Youngbin cut him off again with a single word. 

“Go.”

Having no choice, Dawon nodded and said goodbye. He rushed outside as soon as Youngbin went back to the party, thankful that no one tried to get in his way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile hasn't it? 
> 
> i've gotten into haikyuu and anime once more and i started writing for it too.. hehe but i still intend to finish this i swear.
> 
> comments are appreciated!


End file.
